


Isn't It Wonderful?

by Xulfers



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Monica Geller, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Rachel Green, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xulfers/pseuds/Xulfers
Summary: Set after Series 1, Episode 12: The One With a Dozen Lasagnas. Monica is comforting Rachel after her breakup with Paolo, and Rachel realizes she is a Lesbian. With the sisterhood between Lesbians and Bisexual women, and the bond between the two, Rachel is able to begin a new part of her life with the woman that was there for her all along.





	Isn't It Wonderful?

“I'm so sick of guys!” Once again, Rachel was complaining about her recent breakup with Paolo. Monica was the recipient of her friend’s grievance this time, but she didn’t regret being there during Rachel’s rough time. She was deeply distraught from the end of her recent affair, but a part of her was relieved that she wouldn’t have to see that cheating scum ever again. Monica had her arm around the other, rubbing her shoulder in a comforting way.

Monica was always there for Rachel. Within the last few months in which the two shared an apartment, they began to comfort each other more and more. Before they met up again because of the failed wedding, Rachel would only think of Monica here and there when she was with her fiance Barry. However, now Monica was all that was on the blonde’s mind. Rachel would go to the store and think of Monica being busy at the apartment or at work, and buy her groceries. Why should Monica stress about something mundane like going to the store when Rachel could lend a helping hand? It was little acts of kindness that warmed Monica’s heart, and that was everything to her.

After Paolo, Rachel couldn’t stop thinking about how time and time again men always let her down, “I want to be rid of men once and for all, but I don't know how I could go on without a relationship. No one to hug, kiss, or have sex with…” Just thinking of not having anybody to be affectionate with upset her so greatly, and she wish it didn’t bother her as much as it did.

“Rach, you shouldn't be with men just because you want someone to be physical with,” Monica laughed with sincerity to lighten the mood, “Now is the time to focus on girls, like the relationship between us.” She pulled the other closer into a hug. Monica always felt better when someone hugged her, and she knew Rachel liked it as well. It was one of those things that they found out about one another from always being there for the other girl.

“Monica, that’s it!” Rachel perked up from the utter enlightenment of her recent epiphany, “I need to focus on girls. Maybe that's the issue. Men, that is. I keep being disappointed because men themselves disappoint me,” Her face brightened up so much it seemed to glow, “Of course that’s it. How could I be so blind?” It felt like only geniuses could ever come to such mind-opening realizations. She couldn’t believe that her, Rachel Green of all people, would come to this conclusion.

“That's, well, not really where I was going with this,” Monica laughed, “However, that’s good that you came to realize that for yourself, Sweetie,” Monica reached over to take Rachel’s hands in her own, “I, myself, have been with women before. I have to tell you they are just as good as, or even better, than men.”

“You have experience with this, that's good,” She squeezed the other girl's hands. She had fire in her eyes that would rival the most determined of women, “I really do think I'm a Lesbian. It all makes so much sense now. Knowing that you're Bi makes me feel so much better about myself, you have no idea!” The sisterhood between Lesbians and Bisexuals was a kind and loving one. Rachel may have been new to this whole ‘liking the same gender’ spiel, but she knew that being in the presence of another woman who also loves women was reassuring.

Rachel hastily took her hands away from grasping onto her friend’s and tried not to blush, “Would it, I don't know,” She started making circles with her finger on the couch to get the tension in her body out somehow. She knew the more she hesitated, the more nervous she would feel about her question, “Would it be okay if I test out my feelings for girls? I mean, um, you know-”

“You mean, test it out with kissing a girl?” Monica tilted her head innocently. Her hair fell in such an adorable way that made Rachel’s heart race. The waves accented her soft, round face making it look more feminine, more beautiful, and much more kissable. Hair couldn’t frame another woman’s face better than it framed Monica’s at that current moment.

“Yes, if that's okay. I mean, you know if that’s you,” Rachel struggled to get what was going through her head out, but possibly because what was going through her head made her feel like her heart would jump out of her chest. She scratched her cheek and licked her lips. Of all moments, it was of course this one where they would have to dry up like that, “I mean, I want you to be the one I kiss,” She broke eye contacted again, but for a shorter period of time. She now had the courage to assert what she wanted, “I know I just came to my realization now, but for awhile I had a girl crush on you. I guess I had - well, have - a real, genuine crush on you.”

“Of course it's okay,” She shot the other a warm smile, “I’ll kiss you,” Monica picked up Rachel’s head with her hand on the other girl’s cheek so that they were looking eye to eye. They both ended up into giggling messes with how suave and Hollywood Monica was trying to make it. It dawned on her how overboard she was about to make their shared kissed out to be.

“I don't know how I can go through with this,” Rachel said in between laughs, “Okay, okay, um-” She swooped in to give a quick peck on Monica’s lips before bursting out into a hearty laugh once again, “I can't believe I just did that.” She knew she couldn't look the other in the eyes now, “I don't think I've ever had so much fun kissing anyone since um-” She pondered for what seemed like less than a second, “-ever!”

“Well, now we know,” Monica rolled her eyes in playful this-was-way-too-obvious mannerism, “I guess this is about the part where you run off to tell everyone you had your first kiss-” She cleared her throat and blushed, “Your first girl kiss, that is.”

“Monica, Monica,” Rachel put her hands on the other girl’s shoulders, “You’re absolutely right,” She went through a mental list of all of her friends and who would should be prioritized with the urgency of the situation, “I think I’m going to tell Ross first since he seemed the most enthused about my breakup with Paolo.” She tilted her head in thought, and smiled at Monica. 

Rachel was absolutely beaming with happiness at the events of tonight. She was able to share such a wonderful moment with Monica, and soon she’ll share the story of it with her friends. She came to realize a part of herself, and she knew she wasn’t going to look back. Her future was now Monica, and she never looked more forward to a new part of her life in a long time.


End file.
